


The Perfect Temp of My Coffee Cup

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Smoke 'n Sugar [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, I Researched A Lot, Injury Recovery, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Surgery Loopiness, Romantic Gestures, Tattoos, Yancy gets one to match Tendo, cute proposal, what a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Yancy gets a tattoo to match Tendo's and asks one of the most important questions high on painkillers. Tendo still says yes.What a pair they make.Sequel to Gold, Blue, Red





	The Perfect Temp of My Coffee Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightphoenix2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightphoenix2/gifts), [Kalandan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalandan/gifts).



> So, I am still having a love-affair with shima-spoon's amazing art and got inspired _again_! Not that I'm complaining... :) 
> 
> A companion piece for Gold, Blue, Red
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: *screams in delight for 10,000 years* Shima made art! For this fic! 
> 
> Here: http://shima-spoon.tumblr.com/post/150460369567/hello-again-i-made-another-fic-for-you-on-ao3-and#notes

* * *

The only thing Yancy can say before the painkillers for Knifehead's wounds pull him under is, "Fucker better not have messed up my tat."

* * *

**-Three Months Prior-**

Yancy shuffles into the tattoo parlor, one of the few left on the Pacific Coast, and sits down in the ambiently lit room off to the side. The sign reads:

**_SERIOUS CONSULTS ONLY; TATTOOS ARE A LIFE-TIME COMMITMENT._ **

A woman pops her head in, blinks at him and then shrugs. She strides into the room and asks dryly, "Is this tattoo Jaeger or Kaiju-related?"

"Jaeger. I mean, th' logo is one I designed so it's a decent tat—"

One finger with blue polish comes up and he closes his mouth. She grins and says, "You're a Becket."

"Yup. Local-born 'n sorta raised here." Yancy admits easily. "You?"

"Born and raised. You want your logo on your body. Can I at least ask why?"

"Someone I'm in serious relationship with has one. I want one in th' same spot so when I ask 'em to marry me, we'll match. It's a little stupid, I know, but they mean a lot t' me." Yancy answers as he scrubs at his nose in embarassment. "Hope that made sense."

The artist, because Yancy sees a faint smear of ink on her full sleeve design, regards him with a wry sort of smile.

"Who knew the Beckets were closet romantics?"

* * *

Killian (the tat artist) tries to talk him out of the placement three times.

"That is one of the worst spots, Yancy."

"Gotcha."

"It's gonna hurt like a sonofabitch."

"Understood."

"It'll take a lot of aftercare."

Yancy sighs. "I get that it's majorly gonna suck. I know that my first tat shouldn't be be there and that it will not feel good. But I'm stickin' to the placement."

Killian whistles lowly in appreciation of his determination and gets started on the outline.

It burns like fire; Yancy's fingers dig into the chair until the handles creak. He breathes in, breathes out and thinks of Tendo.

After the first ten minutes, Yancy thankfully goes numb. The buzz of the needle becomes white noise as he goes over his stolen moments with Tendo.

Killian lets him up and the spike of pain almost makes him go ghost white.

"I told you."

"Worth it." he counters with a faint wheeze. "When can I come in again?"

"Two weeks. Let that breathe after the bandage is on for like two hours. Use this," she hands him a bottle that says Aquaphor, " to moisturize and don't shower with hot water. Luke-warm to cool at best. You'll get ink bleed. It's normal. You got extra sheets?"

"Shatterdome's got at least five sets per bunk. I'll let the cleaning staff know at least." Yancy replies.

"Good. See you in two weeks and when it scabs, don't you dare itch or scratch or so help me _I will find you and slap you so hard_." Killian hisses that last part.

Yancy throws up a hasty salute that makes him hiss in a breath and gently tugs his shirt over the bandage.

* * *

Two weeks nearly drives Yancy up a wall. The tattoo bleeds ink, as Killian said it would, ruins a sheet and almost the inner circuitry suit once before Yancy learns to keep a bandage for that purpose.

It heals well, the dark navy outline making him smile in the morning.

He heads back and Kili (as she insists) fills in the wings, sends him off with more Aquaphor and to another wait.

* * *

The final session has him snoozing through most of it, trusting Kili with his tattoo.

"I could've fucked that up but I have pride as an artist and that turned out damn good. You're lucky, Yancy." She chides but rolls her eyes at Yancy's blinding smile.

"Now I gotta find the right ring." He grins as he checks out the full logo, twisting his hips to get the most accurate picture.

"I hope you find it."

* * *

**-March 1, 2020-**

Yancy groans, his right side throbbing with pain, worse than his tattoo ever was.

"Yancy?"

"Hey, honey." He rasps as he tries to sit up. His body violently disagrees with him and protests the movement with a sharp stab of agony. "C'n you move—" Tendo indulges and the bed moves him so he can see his lover.

"Here." Tendo offers a cup with a straw in it. "El cariño*, what did you mean by that statement you made?"

"Mmm?" Yancy questions with the straw still in his mouth.

"'Fucker better not have messed up my tat.'" Tendo makes air-quotes with his free hand.

He swallows the water and pushes the straw away with his tongue. "Oh _that_." Yancy blinks at the bag of morphine dangling and decides, in his pain-fueled wisdom, that now's an excellent time to tell his lover what it means.

"Well?"

"Got a tattoo t' match yours; was my first. Hurt like a sonofabitch but so worth it. Was gonna show it to you an' ask you to match with me, y'know, like a wedding band. 'S spoiled now 'cause of Kaiju shit but... Will you marry me, Tendo?" He asks and shoves the hospital gown and blanket to the side, revealing the fully healed logo.

A long pause fills the air and Yancy starts to pull up the mint-green fabric.

Tendo catches his hand and laces their fingers, his thumb rubbing over the raised navy blue skin.

"Of course I'll marry you, you sap."

"Yay." Yancy cheers softly and between one breath and the next, falls asleep again.

* * *

When Yancy can sit up by himself, he remembers the sleepy proposal.

"Oh god."

"What? Did they mess up the Jello again?" Raleigh asks as he slurps his green one.

"No. I wish they had." He runs his hands through his hair and then drags them down his face. "I proposed t' Tendo high as a kite. I think he said yes."

"I did," Tendo laughs as he takes a seat on Yancy's bed and presses a kiss to his bandaged face. "Thought it was adorable, frankly, that you took the time so that we match."

"Really?" Yancy laces their fingers and looks at Tendo with a soft look.

"Really, really."

"Je veux me réveiller à côté de vous et vous embrasse éveillé. Je veux attraper votre main dans le couloir, voler un baiser et vous promener le reste de la façon de travailler. Je peux et je vous donnerai tout ce que vous pouvez demander et plus . Je veux regarder que vous prenez sur les batailles et les gagner." He purrs out as he kisses Tendo until his fiancé looks dazed. "Je t'aime tant, mon petit oiseau**."

Raleigh blushes from the next bed over, sticks his fingers in his ears and mutters dryly, "Will you please woo each other in Spanish or a language I _can't_ understand?"

"Can do, baby bro."

* * *

Therapy sucks but he's got his brother on one side and his fiancé on the other.

Plus Tendo swears under his breath in Spanish, claiming that it's better neither brother knows what it's about.

* * *

Yancy takes to flashing the tattoo right before Tendo heads off to LOCCENT, still healing his wounds from Knifehead and on light duties until then.

Light duties meaning press conferences which all say the same thing; 'Neither of us died, we were damn lucky Romeo Blue was there to help.'

Lady Danger's sadly been carted off to Oblivion Bay and sometimes it tears Yancy up that she's just been dumped into the Jaeger graveyard.

Raleigh's got a lovely shrine up for her in her Bay.

Tendo pauses and runs his fingertips over the inked skin with a secretive smile. The jumpsuit hides his but Yancy knows it's there.

Yancy does as he promises in French, steals a kiss and walks Tendo to LOCCENT sometimes, hands twined and the gleam of Tendo's new ring stark against both of their skins.

It's made of Danger's scrapped left arm, the one Knifehead ripped through. The metal is steel-obsidian, the dark circle clinging to a shard of the Kaiju-Blue resistant glass in gleaming gold. It was in Yancy's side but washed and shaped after Tendo said yes. Yancy has a matching one but normally keeps it out of sight.

"Bye, el cariño."

"Bye, mon petit oiseau."

The War is far from over but Yancy's future looks bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *Spanish for: my dear, my darling
> 
> **French for: I want to wake up next to you and kiss you awake. I want to catch your hand in the hallway, steal a kiss and walk you the rest of the way to work. I can and will give you anything you can ask for and more. I want to watch as you take on battles and win them. I love you so much, my little bird.


End file.
